warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Dragon Key
Dragon Key are craftable Void Keys that enable access to Orokin Vaults located in the Orokin Derelict. Blueprints for said keys are available in the market. Stated as being very powerful, they also have negative side effects while having them equipped. They also require a spare Void Key of any type in order to make, along with 250 Ferrite, 500 Credits, and take 60 seconds to make. When building, you will be taken to your Void Key inventory to select the key you wish to use. Survival keys are awarded often from Survival missions, a good way to get keys if you don't want to use up other keys you own. They are equipped just like regular consumables, in the gear section of your arsenal. You can only take one key along at a time, and each member of your squad may also bring a key. To maximize the chances of having the correct key, have each member of your team bring a different key. Once a key is used to open the vault, the debuff from that key will be removed, but only if you only made one key. If you made and claimed 2 or more of the same key, when consuming the key, there will still be the others in your inventory. It is advised to only claim one key at a time, and have keys built and ready to claim in the foundry instead. Be sure to remove the key from your gear when playing normal missions, as the key will apply the debuff as long as you have it equipped. Keys are only consumed when used to open a vault, and will remain in your possesion until you do so. Stats BleedingKey.png| Bleeding Key: '-75% Health' DecayingKey.png| Decaying Key: '-75% Shield' ExtinquishedKey.png| Extinguished Key: '-75% Damage' HobbleKey.png| Hobbled Key: '-50% Speed' These debuffs only apply to the person with the key equipped and are applied ''after ''bonuses (applied to your total damage/speed/shield). Players using Rhino or Frost will be extremely slowed down as if affected by ice damage, powerful weapons will only do 25% of their original damage, and health and shield will be reduced to 25% of what they would be. Remember that the Infested occupy the Derelicts, so plan accordingly, however Faction Swaps still apply. Volt can temporarily add speed bonuses to teammates to counter the debuff, and Rhino or Nova can increase damage dealt to enemies. If a player was able to collect the corrupted mod earlier than the player who unlocked the Orokin Vault, on the other hand, then the player who collected the corrupted mod will receive one random debuff among the four dragon keys, regardless if that player has a key or not. This means that one player could have two dragon key debuffs, or if the key they have equipped is the same as the debuff, then they will receive double the negative effect. See also *Orokin Vaults * Guide on Orokin Vaults on the Warframe forums Category:Market Category:Derelict